There's more than one way to stab
by nagaruda
Summary: Jack thought he would just stab the guy and be done with him, but Bro and his empty stomach had other plans. This is a story for my NanoWrimo story collection. This story contains vore, smut, Bec NoirxBro, consensual tentacle fucking, digestion, dog dicks, and scat in the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Jack was just kind of flying around, looking for someone to probably stab. Stabbing was just a fun thing that he liked to do with people. There was just something about the motion of stabbing someone that was fun to do. It wasn't even really about killing anyone, just stabbing them.

Even with his new dog features, Jack still really liked to stab people. The snout and the ears didn't really get in the way of stabbing. In fact, having the nose he did actually helped him find more people that he could actually stab. He could smell people from pretty much a mile away.

He suddenly caught the scent of someone bellow him. Would it be someone that he could stab? Probably. It smelled kind of like one of those brats that he had failed to stab, but also different. Probably someone similar that wasn't the same.

Jack swooped down and the figure bellow him turned to face him, obviously attuned enough to be able to hear or see him coming even from the air. It was a guy wearing a white shirt and who had on sunglasses. But they weren't round, they were pointed. It was definitely not one of those brats. It was the guy who had gotten away from him earlier in that one fight that also had the orange bird brat there.

When Jack suddenly appeared in front of him, he blocked Jack with his sword, just barely pulling it out in time. But eh..,.you Jack have to give him credit. Most people wouldn't have been able to even block it to begin with. Not with his weird but cool glowing powers he got from the dog.

He backed up a little bit, giving Jack the second thumbs down that day. Jack rolled his eyes a bit. Kind of a cheep gesture. Jack growled at him under his breath, getting ready to just stab him and get it over with.

But suddenly Jack notice something. He noticed that hey, he was actually starting to get kind of hungry. After all, stabbing people all day really does work up an appetite. Jack was looking around for something he might actually be able to eat, when the guy came at him with his sword again. Jack warped away from him though before it could even get close to him, popping up behind the man and using those nice tentacles of his to restrain him.

Yeah, he was strong too, but not like Jack was. Jack snarled, starting to slowly squeeze the life out of the man so that he dropped his sword. The guy still probably couldn't do much, but it was still good to be safe. He couldn't really see it completely because the guy's face was pretty much blank, but Jack could just kind of feel him glaring under the pitch black shades at him. It actually felt pretty weird.

Suddenly though, the man did something that Jack actually wasn't expecting him to do. He actually started to speak. "Look, I can make a deal with you."

Jack raised an eyebrow and started to speak in a voice that sounded more like growling and barking than an actual voice "What kinda deal are you talkin about?" He tilted his head a little bit. What kind of deal could this guy possibly make with him that he would be ingested in? He just came there to freaking stab the guy anyway! It just sounded weird that the guy was trying to make a deal with him like this.

"See those tentacles?" He pointed to them to emphasize. "I'll let you do some things. Come on, I actually do this shit for a living. I can make you feel good like that and you know."

Whoa whoa whoa! So it was actually that kind of "Deal" then?

The man smirked at Jack a little bit. "Always wanted to try those things. And I'm guessing you got a knot down there?"

Jack narrowed his eyes. Yeah, it was pretty obvious the guy was making the deal because he wanted to. Jack could already see why if he looked down at the guy's pants. But en again...Jack was still pretty hungry and the guy was technically made out of meat right? It would be kinda fun to tease him and then get lunch.

Jack smirked a little and his fluffy tail started to wag lightly. "Suuuuure. You can do it."

The man nodded and Jack's tentacles started to loosen up a little bit. Jack used one of his tentacles to gently pull the man closer, moving his arms to be around his waist. The man grinned and reached over, petting one of Jack's ears lightly.

Jack could feel his tail wagging again as he started to pull off the man's clothes while his tentacles traced every inch of his body. Wow, the guy actually had a great body for a human. It was muscular, but also smooth in a soft way.

More and more of the man's form was uncovered until he ended up standing naked in front of Jack. He kind of had a bit cock, but it was nothing compared. To the new one Jack got with the ring that he put on. The thing did have metal studs though, so it looked pretty interesting at least. Jack's hand started to claw at the man's back gently, feeling its way to the man's lower body. He could feel a shiver run through the human, his hips leaning back into Jack's hand. Jack started to claw that with more force, almost marking it instinctively. He growled again lightly as one of his tentacles started to ease along the crack next to his hand until it found a nice entrance.

The man looked over at Jack. "Do it..." He said, gritting his teeth and gripping Jack's shoulders and running his hands through the soft black fur on them. Jack nodded, slipping it in and starting to slowly ease it further up. He could feel the man arch his back at the feeling of the tentacle going into him.

Jack kept slipping it up while he slowly started to wrap another one around the guy's cock, smirking again. He nipped at his neck, making the man groan very softly and clutch Jack's shoulders.

Finally, when Jack's tentacle had pretty much gone along he length of the man's whole colon, he pulled it out and quickly replaced it with his huge and pretty hairy cock, which he thrust into the guy hard, knot and all.

Jack couldn't see the man's eyes, but he could probably guess that they were pretty wide under his shades. Jack chuckled and started to thrust in and out of to man. He could see the guy's hips matching his movements really quickly. Damn...he wasn't lying about being a pro.

Jack came before the man did though, howling out loudly as he filled up the guy. He pulled out, panting lightly. The man quickly turned to face Jack, pointing to his still hard cock. "See this?" He said, raising an eyebrow "We're not done yet."

Jack rolled his eyes and nodded slowly. Yeah, it was time to have some food. He moved the man so that he was laying down on his back and the guy didn't seem to suspect anything was wrong yet. Good. Jack made sure that his tentacles were wrapped around the man's body again before he could do anything else.

The man gave Jack a questioning look, but just shrugged. Yeah, hopefully this would be pretty easy to do. Jack opened his maw wide, slipping the man's feet into it and getting them into his throat.

The man had noticed hat Jack was trying to do by now and started to struggle against the tentacles that were holding him in place. "Fuck no." He tried just about everything, but he just wasn't strong enough to break out of Jack's hold.

Jack growled a little bit and nipped the man's leg "Shut your trap and go down like the food you are." He swallowed down to the man's hips to get his point across. The man continued to try to struggle, but all he could really do was twitch with the tentacles holding him in place.

Jack decided to be a good guy and get the guy off one last time before he went down more. He started to gently lap at the man's cock, even getting his tongue around the thing. He could hear a few gasps and groans come out of the man, his body trembling. He finally came one last time and Jack swallowed his hips down.

It didn't take too much more to get the rest of the guy in. With the next three swallows, all Jack had o do was slurp up the guy's arms like tasty flailing noodles. And yeah, the guy did actually taste pretty good. He had that bitter taste that jack liked, but he was still meaty enough.

Jack traced the last bulge of the man down his throat and past his collarbone until he felt the man's whole body slip into his stomach. It was kind of stretched out like he expected it to be after eating a whole human. He massaged his gut as it gurgled and started to get to work on his struggling occupant.

But strangely enough,it sounded like the guy was trying to finish himself in there. Well...Jack did kind of leave him hanging. A loud groan came out sure enough. And then the guy stopped struggling completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack kept flying around, eventually getting distracted from the huge bulging gut he had. It slowly started to go down though and started to loose it's hard feel. It wasn't really too noticeable after an hour, just kind of slightly sticking out. When it got way later, Jack even started to get hungry again because his stomach was empty.

It kind of sucked though, because the only thing around to eat were some dead carapeses. They tasted terrible.

Eventually, it was time for Jack to get some sleep. His wings were started to get tired from flying around all day. He found an abandoned bed in a house and flopped down on it, falling asleep quickly after he folded his wings in.

When Jack woke up the next morning though, he suddenly felt a stabbing pressure in his lower body. And he'll, he would know. He was pretty much a stab artist. Jack whimpered a little bit and climbed out of the bed.

He walked outside to look for a good place. There wasn't any grass around, which disappointed his mutt side. He finally just decided to use the road. It was close enough and it wasn't like anyone was going to be using it any time soon. The place was as good as anywhere else.

Jack had to get down on all fours to do it. It just kind of felt weird any other way. But it was more of a squat really, because his bones was still not a mutt's. it would have made it a hell of a lot easier if they were though.

When he stared to press out he finally realized what the hell the stabbing was and growled a little bit. Why the heck did he leave the guy's shades on? He let out a few whines as the shades slowly started to make their way out. Fuck, who knew the guy he wanted to stab would end up stabbing him like this?

There was a lot to get out, because Jack did eat a guy almost his height. Finally, he turned around and gave the pile a quick look before turning away. There were a lot of bones in it and some golden hair. Somehow the hat had survived. How the hell it did, Jack didn't know, but hey, it wasn't worse than the shades.

He finally noticed the thin layer of fat under his fur as he started to walk away. Jack smirked a little bit and rubbed it. Yeah, the guy went to a good place.


End file.
